


The JJ disstrack

by lukateto12



Category: M&M's Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: i hate jjs.wrld on tiktok





	The JJ disstrack

intro:lauren&kiya  
l: yeah this is for a bitch ass cracker named jj.  
k: mf be testing my PATIENCE..  
l&k:KENNY START THE TRACK

(cryinglawl on the beat..)  
((m&mz motherfucka))

verse 1:kiya  
talkin shit with that jacked up haircut,jacked up glasses,jacked up face altogether. this shit is gonna be colder than the weather in fuckin michigan and it’ll make you piss again

chorus:kendrick lamar(sampled)  
this dick ain't free  
you lookin' at me like it ain't a receipt like I never made ends meet eating your leftovers and raw meat this dick ain't free livin in captivity raised my cap salary celery tellin' me green is all I need evidently all I seen was spam and raw sardines

verse 2:lauren  
callin me a bitch while you look like a rat like the bitch 6ix9ine who’s a snitch,thinkin bein mean is funny while the m&mz gon give you a run for your money

chorus:kendrick lamar(sampled)  
this dick ain't free,i mean baby you really think we could make a baby named mercedes without a Mercedes Benz and twenty-four inch rims,five percent tint and air conditioning vents?? hell fuckin' naw !! this dick ain't free

verse 3:myeve   
unfollowing kiya like you hate her,was her besty then you became a traitor and betrayed her,lookin like francisco franko the spanish dictator

chorus:kendrick lamar(sampled)   
i need forty acres and a mule,not a forty ounce and a pit bull,bullshit matador,matador,had the door knockin,let em in who’s that? genitals best friend this dick ain't free

verse 4:jackie  
we know you’re an asshole,face like jonathan galindo,this track gon make you wanna be no more and see no more

chorus:kendrick lamar(sampled)+m&mz in sync  
this dick ain't free you lookin at me like it ain't a receipt like I never made ends meet eating your leftovers and raw meat this dick ain't free

outro:kiya  
and that’s all. don’t mess with any of the m&mz or there gon be a track about you,simple as that. don’t unfollow me without no explanation,thought we were besty westys until you left like a bitch 

((m&mz motherfucka))


End file.
